Lesser Dog
Lesser Dog '('Perro Inferior, como traducción al español) es un monstruo que puede ser encontrado en el Bosque de Snowdin. Si se le perdona la vida, puede ser encontrado más tarde como uno de los NPC en Grillby's. Es uno de los miembros de la Guardia Real, como los otros perros. Apariencia Lesser Dog tiene aspecto de perro bípedo con pelo completamente blanco que viste una armadura gris, presumiblemente metálica, con unas bandas más oscuras en las zonas de las muñecas y la cintura. Lleva una espada y un escudo con la Runa Delta grabada en él. Su lengua parece estar siempre colgando fuera de su boca. Personalidad Como muchos otros personajes basados en perros, Lesser Dog se sobreexcita si es acariciado. Es capaz de extender su cuello de forma aparentemente ilimitada cuando es estimulado por acariciarle. Mientras espera cerca de su puesto de centinela en el Bosque de Snowdin, Lesser Dog pasa buena parte de su tiempo haciendo perros de nieve, la mayor parte con cuellos largos similares al suyo propio. Un monstruo tipo fauno que puede ser visto cerca del puesto si Lesser Dog sigue con vida, comentará que llega a estar tan sobreexcitado con la construcción de las figuras que nunca las termina. Parece que Lesser Dog gasta algo de su entusiasmo al ser acariciado, ya que cuánto más haya sido acariciado más completas serán las figuras y más habrá. Por otro lado, si es asesinado, en su puesto solo habrá una enorme pila de nieve blanda. A Lesser Dog, al igual que al resto de la Guardia Real Canina, parece gustarle pasar parte de su tiempo en Grillby's. Allí se dedica a jugar a las cartas consigo mismo (ya sea al Póker o al Go fish). Sin embargo, viendo la cantidad de veces que pierde contra sí mismo, no debe de ser muy bueno en el juego. Curiosamente, Lesser Dog nunca es mencionado por los otros Guardias Caninos. Su muerte no causa ninguna reacción por parte del resto de la patrulla en Grillby's. Además, si Lesser Dog es el único miembro con vida, el cómo actúa en Grillby's tampoco cambia. Ataques * Un perro similar al Perro Irritante aparece a la derecha de la pantalla, y corre durante un momento antes de saltar a donde el alma del protagonista se encuentre en ese momento. Si el perro no salta muy lejos, es posible que comience otro salto mientras termina el ataque. * Una lanza azul va desde la parte derecha de la pantalla hacia la parte izquierda, seguida de una lanza blanca que viene de la izquierda. Para evitar daño, lo que se debe hacer es quedarse quieto en el medio y luego moverse hacia dónde apareció la lanza azul. * Lesser Dog parará de atacar una vez haya sido acariciado 6 veces ("Critical pet!", "¡Acariciado crítico!") Estrategia * Acariciar a Lesser Dog una vez lo volverá perdonable. Si continúas acariciándolo, su cabeza seguirá alargándose, hasta finalmente pase a través del cuadro de diálogo e incluso del menú. Puede ser acariciado hasta un máximo de 54 veces. A diferencia de otros enemigos como Shyren que tiene un cierto limite , al llegar a dicho punto el monstruo no será perdonado inmediatamente. * Como el resto de enemigos caninos, se puede usar el palo para terminar la batalla instantáneamente, pero eso no desbloqueará el texto amarillo de los créditos del Final pacifista verdadero. Citas * (Pant pant) Encuentro(Jadeo, jadeo) * (Tiny bark) 'Neutral'(Pequeño ladrido) * (Wag wag) 'Neutral'(Meneo, meneo) * (Thinks of food) 'Neutral'(Piensa en comida) * (Pant! Pant!) #1-3(¡Jadeo!, ¡Jadeo!) * (Excited noises) #4-6(Ruidos emocionados) * (Motor revving) #7(Motor revolucionado) * (Plane takeoff) #8(Avión despegando) * (Kettle whistling) #9(Silbido de tetera) * (...) '#10' * (Faraway bark) '#11'(Ladrido lejano) * (...) '#12' * (Bark) '#13'(Ladrido) * (Pant pant) '#14+'(Jadeo, jadeo) Texto de ambientación * Wields a stone dogger made of pomer-granite.' Comprobar'Esgrime un puñal de piedra hecho de poli-granito. * Lesser Dog appears. Encuentro'''Aparece Lesser Dog. * ''Lesser Dog cocks its head to one side. ''NeutralLesser Dog inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. * ''Smells like dog chow. ''NeutralHuele como a comida de perro. * ''Lesser Dog thinks your weapon is a dog treat. ''NeutralLesser Dog piensa que tu arma es un regalo perruno. * ''Lesser Dog is really not paying attention. ''NeutralLesser Dog realmente no está prestando atención. * You barely lifted your hand and Lesser Dog got excited. '#1'Apenas has alzado tu mano y Lesser Dog ya está emocionado. * ''Lesser Dog is barking excitedly. ''tras Acariciar #1-3Lesser Dog está ladrado de forma emocionada. * ''You lightly touched the Dog. It's already overexcited... ''#2Tocaste ligeramente al Perro. Ya está sobreemocionado... * ''You pet the Dog. It raises its head up to meet your hand. ''#3Acaricias al Perro. Alza su cabeza para encontrar tu mano. * ''You pet the Dog. It was a good Dog. ''#4Acariciar al Perro. Ha sido un buen Perro. * ''Lesser Dog is overstimulated. ''tras Acariciar #4-7Lesser Dog está sobreextimulado. * ''You pet the Dog. Its excitement knows no bounds. ''#5Acaricias al Perro. Su emoción no conoce límites. * ''Critical pet! Dog excitement increased. ''#6¡Acariciado crítico! Incremento de la emoción del Perro. * ''You have to jump up to pet the Dog. ''#7Tienes que saltar para acariciar al Perro. * ''You don't even pet it. It gets more excited. ''#8Ni siquiera lo has acariciado. Se ha emocionado aun más. * Lesser Dog shows no signs of stopping. 'después de Acariciar #8-13'Lesser Dog no da muestras de parar. * ''There is no way to stop this madness. ''#9No hay forma de parar esta locura. * ''Lesser Dog enters the realm of the clouds. ''#10Lesser Dog entra en el reino de las nubes. * ''You call the Dog but it is too late. It cannot hear you. ''#11Llamas al Lesser Dog pero es demasiado tarde. No puede oírte. * ... #12' * ''You can reach Lesser Dog again. '#13'Puedes alcanzar a Lesser Dog otra vez. * You pet Lesser Dog. '#14-19'Acaricias a Lesser Dog * Lesser Dog is lowering. 'tras Acariciar #14-19, 27-31'Lesser Dog está descendiendo. * It's possible that you may have a problem. #20-32'Es posible que puedas tener un problema. * ''Lesser Dog is learning to read. 'tras Acariciar #32-33'Lesser Dog está aprendiendo a leer. * Lesser Dog is unpettable but appreciates the attempt. '#33-34'No se puede acariciar a Lesser Dog, pero aprecia el intento. * ''Lesser Dog is whining because it can't see you. ''tras Acariciar #34-42Lesser Dog está gimoteando porque no puede verte. * ''Hello There. ''tras Acariciar #43-45Hola Ahí. * ''Perhaps mankind was not meant to pet this much. ''#44Tal vez la humanidad no estaba destinada a acariciar tanto. * ''It continues. ''#45-51Esto continua. * Lesser Dog is questioning your choices. 'tras Acariciar #46-52'Lesser Dog está cuestionando tus elecciones. * ''Lesser Dog is beyond your reach. ''#52-53Lesser Dog está más allá de tu alcance. * ''Lesser Dog has gone where no Dog has gone before. ''tras Acariciar #53 y en adelanteLesser Dog ha ido a dónde ningún Perro ha ido antes. * ''Really... ''#54 en adelanteEn serio... * ''You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. ''el PaloLanzaste el palo y el perro corrió para atraparlo. Jugaste al ir a buscar durante un rato. * ''Lesser Dog tucks its tail between its legs. ''Bajos'Lesser Dog mete la cola entre las piernas. Origen del Nombre El nombre de Lesser Dog deriva de la constelación Canis Minor. De hecho, ''lesser dog se traduce literalmente como "perro menor". Final Pacifista Verdadero * Texto blanco: Searching For AffectionBuscando afecto. * Texto Amarillo: Found A Loving OwnerEncontró un dueño amoroso ** Se obtiene si se le acarició durante su batalla. Curiosidades * La forma continuada de alargar el cuello de Lesser Dog puede ser una referencia a Long Cat , un meme de Internet. * El NPC Pájaro Rojo encontrado en Grillby's hablará acerca de la desaparición de los Perros, incluso si Lesser Dog sigue con vida. * Si Lesser Dog es el único enemigo asesinado, Undyne te lo echará en cara, alegando que solo estaba buscando afecto. * El encuentro con Lesser Dog es completamente al azar, al igual que el resto de enemigos normales. Lo cual significa que dicho combate puede ser saltado, si nos encontramos con Dogamy y Dogaressa antes de habernos enfrentado a él. * Antes de la versión v1.001, las estadísticas de Lesser Dog eran de "ATK 7 DEF 0". * Si lo acaricias repetidas veces, donde este está haciendo una escultura de un Perro de nieve se podrá ver varias cabezas de Lesser Dog. * Cuando lo acaricias y su cabeza va en descenso, si aparece el cuadro de dialogo por encima de su cara, esta podra verse por encima del globo de texto. Glosario de:Lesser Dog en:Lesser Dog fr:‎Minichien ja:Lesser Dog pl:Lesser Dog ru:Малый Пёс uk:Малий Пес zh:‎小狗狗 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia Real Categoría:Snowdin Categoría:Perros Categoría:Mini-jefes